


【快新快/新水仙】猫猫日常

by miaooo



Series: 人外合集 [9]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Other, 再次没打英文tag, 同时也是家族paro, 妖怪paro, 广义乱伦（养兄弟）, 猫猫家族
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 全龄向小小鱼。捏了个妖怪家族(主要靠收养关系联系起来)(添角色靠有丝分裂)的世界观随便撒把土。Chapter2再随便放点设定。配对应该是KID/Spade（黑衣骑士）互攻/无差，快新百合，柯南亚瑟pre-slash【最后这个是什么一脚踩进冻死我的一人圈TT
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 人外合集 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624618
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 存在一些毛（？）猫毛过敏者慎入x  
> 作者没养过猫也不懂猫，所以细节缺失。不讲品种，基本瞎掰。介意勿入，欢迎指正。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我相信你们懂的，作者根本不会写日常（。）

新一在做饭，厨房里充斥着炖菜的香气。一只小黑猫跳上他身旁的流理台并坐了下来，开口竟然发出人声：“亚瑟又变不回去了。”

他语气中难说没有失望，但到底是无奈更多。

黑猫的毛色称为煤灰色或许更准确，脸上架着一副符合猫猫脸尺寸的迷你眼镜，还在脖子上戴着一根鲜红的蝴蝶结领结。看起来知性又可爱。

正在忙着照顾料理的男子高中生抽空瞥了他一眼，因为感觉到家里新成员的状况不是那么的急迫，出言安慰道：“别急，一开始都是这样的。你不也是用眼镜练习才掌握到诀窍的吗？”

不光柯南，亚瑟、快斗，还有新一自己，都是KID和Spade游走人间时捡到的初具灵识的猫猫。和一家之主们这样的天生妖怪不同，在刚开始化成人形的时候，都经历过无法时刻控制化形的时期。在城市中生存的猫猫们，有一个可以称之为家的地方锻炼，是很不错的条件。

亚瑟和柯南同龄，被KID他们收留（从新一的角度看来果然还是称为“强制收容”来得符实）才不过半月，“又变不回去了”实属正常。不然他们也不会准备了专门的幼猫罐头给他。

“刚帮我系好领结，突然犯困，就躺下了……”柯南讲述着。所说的棕黄花猫从散落的衣服堆里钻出来以后，强打起精神蜷进了柔软暖和的猫窝里。

新一摸了摸他。稍微年长的幼弟蹭他的手心，并不讨厌身子暂时惹上饭菜的香味。

小猫的软毛真是好细……大多数时候摸着半大猫猫并对那个手感有所习惯的新一忍不住感慨。

“那今晚用不用准备猫粮呢……”他有些像是自言自语。

“不知道……有鱼吃？”

“哼哼。”明知故问的小坏蛋。对于腥味，猫鼻子比人形时候更灵，柯南想必是闻到鱼的味道了，才跑进来聊天的，“不要欺负快斗——”新一拖着声音说。从一物降一物的角度，小柯南或许才是实质上的家中霸主。

“啊对了，”他补充道，“KID他们今晚不回来哦。”

指的是表面上作为社畜养家糊口的二位。实际上经营着仅仅在妖怪间小有名气的事务所。

“噢。”柯南生硬地答道，从流理台上站起来，伸了个懒腰。

“说是‘有工作’，难说不是又拐进情趣酒店去了。”

新一噗嗤一声笑了出来，离开灶前走到旁边的柜里拿出酱油。因为忍不住舍弃对小猫背毛的抚触，将尾巴从刻意放低了的裤腰伸出来代替了手。

“你是不是有点太懂。”兄长道。

身为猫来跟踪并溜进一些人类的场所并不困难，新一一想到KID被柯南找麻烦的情景就不禁暗自觉得好笑。现在家里的小弟终于对和亚瑟一起玩产生了更为浓厚的兴趣，KID应该大松一口气了吧。

猫咪没有搭腔，开始和大猫的尾巴玩起扑来抓去的游戏。流理台面积不大，他却凭借灵活的跳跃转身，和尾巴玩出数不清的花样。

突然，新一头上一对大号的猫耳抖了抖。柯南对他的反应很是不屑，轻哼一声，轻松咬住了哥哥的尾巴。

他没有用力，新一也不介意尾巴毛被弄湿。柯南叨了一会儿这根临时玩具，松开了它。不一会儿玄关处便如二猫所预期的那样传来开门声，伴着熟悉的声音说出“我回（来啦）——唔啊！”，快斗的脸准确地接中了飞射而来的小黑猫饼。

“别吵，亚瑟在休息！”柯南紧接着使出猫猫拳堵嘴大法。被吓了个猝不及防的少年挥舞着手上的提包，好一阵才稳住身形。“我就算不会对猫毛过敏，也是可以被吓出心脏病的好吗！”快斗提着小猫后颈，把他从脸上拎开，蹬掉鞋进屋。

“娇气鬼。”柯南对他吐舌。

留在厨房的新一听见尽管放轻了但仍然保持着急促，或许还带有些冒冒失失感觉的脚步声。快斗经过客厅，对散落一地的两身童装表达了一下意外后，循着气味走进了厨房。新一见他已经是一副竖瞳猫嘴、放出原生的耳朵和尾巴的样子了。除了眸色的细微差别，快斗和新一拥有无论谁看了都会觉得像极了双生子的外形。

柯南猫扒在身着学兰制服的快斗的肩上，看着哥哥温柔地对这个身为猫却居然怕鱼的家伙道“欢迎回来”，顿时失去了继续嘴馋案板上的肉的兴趣。小黑猫再一次从厨房逃跑，决心在晚饭前的时光里短暂去和新来的弟弟一起补个觉。

家里在不同的人类高中上学的两名少年因为路程和排课缘故，放学抵家的时间时有差异。此时快斗熟练地贴在新一身后，环住他的腰，尾巴牵起他的尾巴，视线从后面越过他，盯着锅里的……

“别又把厨房烧着了！”柯南从门框伸头大喊了一声。

<End?>


	2. 设定堆放

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 应该是本来有一个快新猫猫玩百合贴贴的脑洞（没有公开过），从那边拿了一点设定捏的这个。

KID跟Spade（黑衣骑士）这俩就是天生 ~~一对~~ 妖怪，前面也讲到了。不用讲了（？？？？）。总之实际上Spade是家主但是新习惯用“KID他们”来指代这俩。难说不是参悟出了什么呢（？）。然后柯柯就是小孩不懂（没懂到那个程度。但是去love hotel=没工作在摸鱼还是懂的x）。KS假装自己是国际友人（并且是公开的gay couple）所以就用这么不靠谱的名字（没有姓）混迹在人界，混不过去的地方就靠妖术【。】坑蒙拐骗（bushi）。快新是他俩捡来养大的猫猫，大家都没有血缘。对外声称是领养的小孩（手续证明什么的都是假的）“保留了原来的姓氏”。

柯柯的名字是新一取的（？）K&S：给小孩取日本名太麻烦了，这次由你们来决定。傻斗取不出来最后没跟他争x。但是捡到亚瑟之后因为觉得对称（？？？）所以不顾K&快的反对也就叫亚瑟了。S为此沾沾自喜好一阵但K一直不给他炫耀的机会（？）（这俩大概有点不打不相识的冤家味x）。快新是幼驯染感情很好。广义乱伦（。）KS在他们身上放了法术，到两人完全成年之前都不能R-18，只能PG-13（靠）。省得猫猫管不住自己的蛋x（顺说最开始KS强(行)抱(养)快新，就威胁他们被人类逮到就会被抓去绝育x）（据我了解给猫绝育真的不是伤害他们……请考虑参考靠谱渠道的猫知识，不要信我x）家里KS睡一间，快新睡一间，柯柯有自己的房间。这样柯也不太容易嫌快新吵（不是重点好吗x）。

KID本体可能是只猞狸（？？？）实际只是白猫，毛长，让人觉得体型好大像大型猫科然而依旧只是猫啦。Spade是纯正黑猫，概念里和魔女共同出现的那种。跟K好了之后把尾巴尖染成了白色但是没有外人知道。K也是太久没有变化出本体了所以没有人知道本体发生了什么变化。

曾经家里两个老妖怪闲得发慌说家里都没个女孩子好无趣，抽签（当然大家各显神通作弊）让斗扮了妹妹。于是K把他打扮成了女仆瑞纪。此事被小柯笑到过年x

猫猫相关：

控制不好会变回去。有可能会很累。快新这种低幼妖怪（？）维持人形又放松的状态就是长出耳朵和尾巴，然后脸上有点变化。大家围家里吃饭的时候大概快新柯就这么个状态。KS有身为大妖怪的修养（？）轻易不会露本体（去情趣旅馆打炮也不会落下猫毛的程度x）。家里的裤子不开洞，因为免得被人怀疑。快新小时候基本上是有很正常的家庭生活的，虽然对于KS这样的大妖怪来讲，属于过家家玩游戏。不过他俩带大的小孩却还很健全。给柯柯戴眼镜练习化形是出于，耳朵冒出来的话人类的眼镜会掉下来。之后柯柯喜欢上这个形象（？），才通过KS的朋友（？）阿笠博士（没想好设定是人类吗x 不过Kスペ这么勉为其难算西幻的设定都已经变妖怪了，就不要在意细节了吧xxx）做了可以跟着本体变化而变化的，有一些妖术功能的眼镜x【就是用这玩意儿跟踪K的，K很生气x】快新小时候在人形的尾椎位置贴一个贴贴这样尾巴要被放出来的时候会感觉到阻力。


End file.
